<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Started It by MovesLikeBucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762214">You Started It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky'>MovesLikeBucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley bites off more than he can chew once again, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Placing Bets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bet, an easy win.  Nothing Crowley couldn't handle.</p>
<p>(You think he'd learn by now.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SOSH - Guess the Author, SOSH - Guess the Author #01 "You started it"</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Started It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The very wonderful and amazing elizabethelizabeth started a Guess The Author game in the Soft Omens Discord Server (<a href="https://discord.gg/QU5krqq">come join us if you want!</a>).</p>
<p>The first prompt was 500 words and had to contain the phrase "You started it."</p>
<p>The whole thing was a blast and I cannot wait for the next one!  Everyone's fics turned out so well!</p>
<p>Here's my entry into the chaos &lt;3 enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The clock in the corner of the backroom ticks louder than Crowley can ever remember it being.  There’s a rustle of a page turning, the sound of a finger flicking against a tongue, just a bit of damp to separate the pages (it never damages the pages, Aziraphale would never stand for it).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are ridiculous,” Crowley says, adjusting his sprawl, careful not to spill his wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what you mean, dear.”  Aziraphale doesn’t bother to look up from his book as he sips his own.  Crowley doesn’t watch where the glass meets his lips.  Doesn’t catalog the pink it leaves on the angel’s lips.  Definitely doesn’t watch the line of Aziraphale’s throat as he swallows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna lose, you know!” He says, a bit too quickly for nonchalance.  “Wily demon, me, can’t possibly lose.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, the wiliest of demons.”  Aziraphale’s voice carries the cadence of a parent pinning their child’s latest crayon drawing to the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another page turns, Aziraphale adjusts his glasses.  Tiny ridiculous things that Crowley is sure he doesn’t need.  Calls them “stylish” as if he’d know style if it ran him over in a lorry.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stupid reading glasses, perched on that stupid button nose, drawing Crowley’s attention to his face.  To the laugh lines and the crow’s feet.  To those hazel eyes, never the same color twice, always shifting in the changing light and in the changing world.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley tries to sit still, tries not to fidget.  He can’t, of course.  He’s never been able to not once in six millennia.  Always the newest craze, the latest hair, the hippest fashion.  Never able to keep below the speed limit, pedal to the metal.  His only constant is one fussy angel, and right now said angel is being a right bastard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley wishes it wasn’t so fucking endearing, wishes he wasn’t so fucking in love.  He isn’t going to break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crosses over to where Aziraphale sits, leans in with both hands on the arms of the chair.  Aziraphale pays him no mind, just keeps reading and turning the pages.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You started it, you know,” Aziraphale says without looking up, “This silly game wasn’t my idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley makes a string of unintelligible noises that decidedly do NOT end with a whine.  Heaving a sigh, Aziraphale finally looks up at him and Crowley immediately sees the flaw in his plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale is smiling, lighting up his entire face.  His eyes are soft and full of love; love directed specifically at Crowley.  The damn breaks and before he can stop himself, Crowley is kissing him.  On the lips, on his cheeks, on his forehead, anywhere he can get to - over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale giggles, “I believe that means you lost, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was a stupid bet,” Crowley says as he climbs into Aziraphale’s lap, wrapping his arms around him.  He doesn’t like to lose, but as Aziraphale kisses him again and again, he thinks the consolation prize isn’t so bad.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>